Chaos's Second In Command
by NinjaAssassin14
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico left camp after a war and the gods said their half-siblings were their favorites, and everyone neglected them. Chaos found them and 5,000 years later they have to go back to the people who made them suffer. But then someone shows up called Jackson and people have only heard stories about her. Who is she really? Thalico! Plz read, you won't regret it. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know this story is overused, but I think this is a good story. I got some of the things mentioned in this story from another person. Their name is Neon Glow Black and the story is called Swords of Chaos: Discovery. Read it, it's really amazing! And Neon Glow Black, if you are reading this, I give you credit to everything that is in your story that I put in mine. **

**Chapter 1**

Unknown POV

I was in Chaos's headquarters on Mars. We had bases all over the universe, but this was Chaos's headquarters in the Milky Way Galaxy. It's quiet big and always has soldiers running around. At the moment I am in Chaos's room with him, and three Vanguards. Vanguards are Chaos's best men. They have been with Chaos for 5,000 years; meanwhile I have been with him for 10,000 years. The three Vanguards are Percy Jackson (20 years old), Thalia Grace (20 years old), and Nico Di Angelo (20 years old). Percy is wearing sea-green armor, but with five white stars on his left shoulder, signifying he is a Vanguard. Thalia has sky-blue armor and the five white stars. Finally, Nico has black armor and the five white stars as well. I, on the other hand, have silver armor with a yellow star, signifying that I am Chaos's second in command. I am still considered a Vanguard, but a higher-ranking Vanguard.

The four of them are in deep discussion about Camp Half-Blood. Apparently, the Greek Gods want Chaos's help to teach the campers about other monsters and other mythologies. They think a problem may happen in the future and want to be prepared. The thing is, 5,000 years ago after a huge war, Percy, Thalia, and Nico were neglected to be praised on their contribution to the war. They fought many minor gods and goddesses, many minor titans, and a whole lot of monsters. Once the war was over, their siblings got their credit. Their siblings said that they were the ones who fought the gods, titans, and monster and the Olympians believed them. The Olympians said that they were their favorite children and that hurt Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

They ran off and Chaos found them, took them in, and treated them like his own. Now, they are the three highest people on Chaos's team, besides me. Back at camp, some of the campers that helped in the war got immortality. Those campers include Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Chris, Conner, Travis, Katie, Octavian, Reyna, Mark (Percy's brother), Ashley (Thalia's sister), and David (Nico's brother). Even though Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, and Octavian are Roman; the war was with them too, so they got offered immortality as well. Also, Annabeth cheated on Percy with Mark, that's another reason why Percy left.

I forgot to mention, I have the power to be invisible, so only Chaos knows I'm here. Every one of Chaos's soldiers knows of me, they just never met me, not even Percy, Thalia, and Nico have met me. They have all just heard stories of me. Not knowing my name, they call me Chaos's second in command. And I'm 19 years old.

After a while of Percy, Nico, and Thalia trying to convince Chaos to not let them go to Camp Half-Blood, Chaos finally speaks.

"Now, now, you three. It has been decided you will go to the camp. You three are my best, and you three need to go. The Gods need our help, so we will do so. There are no objections. But, I do have someone to go with you three, if you chose to accept them. This person has been with me far longer than you three, and will help greatly. Do you want them?" He tells them.

The three Vanguards look at each other, mentally asking each other if they want this third person. Nico and Thalia nod and look at Percy. He nods as well.

"We want this other person," Percy tells Chaos, "But who are they?"

"Well, you see, this other member has not agreed yet. So I will have to talk to them. I am sure they will say yes, but they will probably meet you there. This person likes to keep to themselves, they're very secretive." Chaos explains.

"Okay Lord Chaos." The three Vanguards say at the same time.

"You three are dismissed. You will leave tomorrow morning." The three Vanguards leave, "Show yourself." Chaos commands me.

I appear a few feet in front of Chaos and he smiles. "I'm guessing I will be the fourth member of this little task force going to the camp?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Yes, do you accept?"

"Yes, but what do I tell them my name is?"

"Anything you like. When they see your uniform they will know you from the stories."

"Alright, Chaos. Good night!" I tell him.

"Good night, my little one!" I smile, he always calls me little one, it's my nickname.

I disappear again walk out of Chaos's room. I have my own private room in this base, just so I can keep my secret. In the hallway to my room I see everyone rushing around. Some of them are even in the café we have on base. We have to drink coffee too! At the café, I see some of them smiling and just plain having fun. We are like a big family here; nothing can get in the way of that.

Once I get to my room I change into my pajamas and lay on my bed. Tomorrow will be a weird day. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it. In a matter of thirty minutes, I doze off.

Percy's POV

Once Nico, Thalia, and I left Chaos we went to our room. We all share a room because we are all really close. Once we got there we all changed and sat on our beds. How can Chaos expect us to go back to that camp? He promised us and now we have to go back! I know Nico and Thalia hate this too because once Chaos announced we had to go back, they had scowls on their faces.

"Well, this sucks ass!" Nico says and I nod in agreement.

"Right, now we have to go back and see everyone again. The only one that actually cares about us is Chiron. I mean, he's the only one that has been praying to every God out there that we come back. The others don't even deserve us!" Thalia semi-yells.

"Not to mention, our siblings." I say in disgust. Then a thought crosses my mind. "Hey guys, who do you think is our fourth member?" Thalia shrugs.

"I don't know, man. Chaos said they are older than us and will help us greatly. Who is older than us and at our level?" Nico asks.

"No clue, everyone older than us we know. And Chaos said they are secretive, so who is secretive here?" Thalia asks.

"This is useless, we will just have to wait till tomorrow." I tell them and they nod. "Let's just get some sleep, we'll need energy for tomorrow."

I lie down on my bed and try to relax. No use, all my muscles are tense, anticipating tomorrow. I have to see all my friends that abandoned me. I have to see Annabeth again, who broke my heart. Grover, who was my best friend that left me for my brother, Mark. And all my old friends. Gosh, tomorrow will be horrible.

I woke up in the morning and looked at my watch, it read 5:45 a.m. We have to leave at 6:30 a.m. I get up and wake up Nico and Thalia. They just groan in response to try and wake them up. I decide to go take a shower first. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Having the water run down my body makes me feel 100% better. I get out of the shower and change into my uniform. Once I get back to my room I look at the clock and realize it's 6:00 now. I go to Thalia and Nico and throw them both of their beds and they get up. They look at me with the evil eye, but all I do is point to my wrist, signaling time. They look at the clock and their eyes grow wide. The curse as they run to different bathroom to take a shower.

They come back at 6:20, already dressed. We go to the café and we all order hot chocolate. Once we get our drinks we run to the hanger, that's where they keep all the spaceships, planes, and all that other aircraft. Chaos is there waiting for us.

"Here with five minutes to spare, nice job guys." He smiles, "The fourth member agreed, as I said they would, and they said they will meet you at the camp. They might be a little late, but no worries, they will make it."

We nod as we get into the ship. I have no idea how to fly this, luckily Thalia is here. I know, she used to have a fear of heights, but since Chaos, she has gotten over that fear. Now she is the best pilot in all of Chaos's air force. Thalia sits in the pilot's seat and starts pressing random buttons. Well, random to me because I have no idea what they do. It probably makes sense in Thalia's head, though.

Nico takes shotgun and relaxes. I take the seat behind Nico. Nico's seat can turn, so he turns it so he's facing me. The whole ride to Earth, Nico and I play cards. We always play cards when we are riding together. We play Go Fish, Palace/Castle, and Slap Jack. Three hours later, we are finally at Camp Half-Blood.

We each get out of our seats and stand by the doors. I turn to look at Thalia and Nico. "Ready?" I ask.

"Nope." Nico says and Thalia shakes her head.

"Here goes nothing." I press the green button to open the doors and I see all the campers there. I see new faces and old faces. I smile when I see Chiron. He gallops over to us.

"Children, it is wonderful to see you three!" Chiron says. We each hug him. "I'm guessing you three are three of the four coming from Chaos?"

"Yep," I say, "The fourth member is still not here yet. Lord Chaos says they will be here a little late. And no, we don't know who it is."

Chiron sighs. "Very well. We had Leo, you know Leo right?" We all nod. "Yes, well Leo built a Chaos cabin so you can all stay there." This makes all three of us smile. Then, the moment was ruined.

"I guess they're too scared to stay with us, their siblings! They know we can beat them up, so they need their own cabin!" Everyone laughs at this comment. I look to see who said it; I see my half brother, Mark. He is standing next to Annabeth and they are holding hands. This angers me a little.

I feel a hand being placed on my shoulder. It's Nico's. "He's not worth it, Perce."

Everyone's laughter drowns out and they are all pointing to Half Blood Hill. Everyone has questioning look on their faces, including Thalia, Nico, and I. I look out into the hill and I see a figure walking towards us. Then, I see them. They are wearing sliver armor and a yellow star on their left shoulder. I look to my left and see Thalia and Nico on one knee and bowing their heads. I follow their lead. Before I know it, the entire camp is doing the same thing, except for Mark.

The figure approaches us three. "Vanguards stand!" The person tells us. I realize that they are a girl; they have a girl's voice and figure. I also realize that they are Chaos's second in command form the stories. We all stand.

"Who the Hell are you?" Mark yells.

"Child, don't start with me." Chaos's second in command says surprisingly calmly.

"Who are you calling child?" Mark yells even louder. He has to show respect. I guess Thalia reads my mind.

"Watch who you are talking to and show some respect!" Thalia yells at him.

Chaos's second in command holds up a hand to Thalia. "It is alright. This boy simply just needs to learn manners. I'm sure that can be arranged." She says with a smirk.

Apparently Mark doesn't understand he has to back down and charges her. She sighed and raised her two hands. Then, she did something that surprised me; she shot a plasma ball out of her hands. It flew and hit Mark. He went flying twenty feet and just laid there. I thought only I could shoot plasma, I guess not.

Annabeth then ran to her. "You don't have the right to hurt him!" She screamed at her.

"He has to know his manners, he had no idea who he was talking to." She explained calmly.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded.

"I am Chaos's second in command. More powerful than you will ever know."

"Well then, that explains nothing!" Annabeth says rudely. "What is your name?" She says very slowly like Chaos's second in command has a mental problem.

"You don't need to know my name. But, you may call me Jackson." Why do we need to call her Jackson? Isn't that a boys name, and it's my last name.

"Stupid name, Jackson!" Annabeth said practically spitting in Jackson's face.

Jackson then walks towards the crowd and they part for her. She then walks to the Chaos cabin. How she knew that was the Chaos cabin, I don't know. I turn to see Thalia and Nico and they are just as confused as I am.

**A/N: That's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. This is longer than I usually write, so it's going to take me awhile to update. What did you guys think of this though? And what did you think of Jackson? Would you guys want to see Thalico in here? Just questions to ponder about. Please review! And if I don't update right away, it's because I'm working on my other story called Jake, The Son of Zeus and Jupiter. Please read that one too. Till next time, let the odds be ever in your favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 1) Thanks for reviewing! 2) In time, I might get Jackson and Percy together, but it might be a while. 3) I'm going to try an update every 3-4 days, maybe earlier if I'm in a good mood. 4) I used "They" so that Percy and the others didn't know if the person was a boy or a girl. To everyone: Thanks for reading! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

Jackson's POV

God, these kids here have to learn their place. I don't care if they're Zeus himself, manners are meant to be shown. On the other hand, at one time I was as incorporative as that kid. Well, before Chaos found my life wasn't all dandy. But that's a story for another time.

When I made it to the Chaos cabin I went in and was completely surprised. The place looked amazing! The cabin didn't even look like a summer cabin, it looked like a mini house. It had a full kitchen, living room, and a dining room. The upstairs had four bathrooms, each attached to the bedrooms. And to top it all off, the basement had a bunch of computer screens so we could communicate to the soldiers working with Chaos. Whoever made this, hands-down, one of the best things I have ever seen.

I decided to pick the second room on my right. All the rooms were the same size, so no problems would start on who's room is bigger. I put my clothes away in the closet and then went downstairs where I saw the Vanguards all sitting on the couch in deep discussion. Once the see me on me they all stop talking. Were they talking about me?

"Soooo…" I say trying to break the awkwardness. I really don't communicate with other people. I like to keep to myself, but given my current situation, that won't be happening.

"Who are you really?" Thalia asks me being straight to the point.

"As I you probably already guessed, I am Chaos's second in command. As for my name, just call me Jackson." I can tell that wasn't the answer she wanted.

"Not what she meant." Nico told me.

"I understand that, but that's all you really need to know. I know for a fact Chaos told you three that I am very secretive, so don't go expecting me to open up to you three at first sight. And I presume you've heard stories of what I can do?" They all nod. "Good, so I will always be around, but you might not see me. That doesn't mean I'm not here. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." They all say in unison. I chuckle. Ma'am makes me feel old.

"No need for formalities. Ma'am makes me feel way to old. Like a boy talking to his girlfriend's mom. I am not a mom." I smile.

"Alright then, can you tell us one thing?" Percy asks.

"I guess I owe you that much. Shoot."

"Are you a mortal, demi-god, demi-titan, or what?"

Great, out of every question, he picks that one. What do I tell him? "It's complicated to explain, but no, I am not a mortal."

"So you're a demi-god or demi-titan?" Nico asks confused.

"This is hard to explain. I can't tell you at the moment, but I am a demi-something." I can see their brains trying to figure out what I am. It amuses me a little.

"Okay then. Well, Chiron wants to speak to all of us with the cabin leaders at the Big House in five." Thalia informs me. "So we got to get going now."

"Lead the way, I don't know where we are going." I tell them and Thalia nods.

We walk out of the cabin and head to the Big House. On they way there, everyone stares at us. Don't they know it's rude to stare? Things are really going to change. Once we make it to the Big House I see everyone is sitting around a huge table. The kid who had an attitude earlier with me is yelling at Chiron with two other kids. Funny, the boy who wanted to fight with me earlier looks like Percy, with that shaggy, black hair, sea-green eyes, and a tan body. But he is nowhere as built as Percy is, not that I was checking him out or anything. The boy next to him look like Nico, same pale skin and everything, again, Nico is more built, not more than Percy though. Finally, the girl on the other side of the Percy look-alike has black hair, piercing blue eyes, but she seems peppier than Thalia.

Once they see us, all three kids sit down and quiet down. Chiron smiles and waves us to four empty seats. The three Vanguards bit, but I deny. I don't mind standing.

Chiron begins to talk. "Since you four are here to teach the camp about monsters, mythologies, and sword fighting to defend ourselves. Who is going to teach what class?" I actually never thought of that, the thought never crossed my mind.

"Well," Percy began. "Since Jackson is Chaos's second in command, she should teach the sword fighting."

"No!" I quickly deny the offer. I then calm down. "I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You can't hurt us even if you tried!" The boy that looks like Nico said with a smirk. Gosh, are they all obnoxious?

"David, let her speak." Chiron says and I give him a thank you smile.

"I can't teach that class, because I will loose my temper." I inform them all.

Percy's face looks like he's confused, but then realization crosses his face. "Oh yeah, I remember now. The stories say that when you fight you go on a rampage, killing everyone who attacks you." I smile remembering my last fight. I almost killed a whole race of Zanopians.

"Correct Percy. But, I will co-teach it with you. Thalia can teach about monsters and Nico can teach about mythologies. Does that work for you three?" I ask them.

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem." Thalia says as she turns to Chiron. "When do we start teaching?"

Chiron thinks for a few seconds then comes up with the answer. "You can all start teaching tomorrow."

"Good." I start to walk out when that kid, David, speaks.

"How 'bout you battle me, Jackson? Or are you to scared?" His friends laugh.

"Don't push it, kid. Do you want to be blown twenty feet like your friend did earlier?"

The kid from earlier speaks up. "My name is Mark. And I can beat you easily. I'm the best demi-god in over 5,000 years!" I can see Percy tense up when Mark says this.

"Listen, I'm not Chaos's second in command for nothing. I have more power than you will ever see in your puny life. And yes, I did say puny. I am over 10,000 years old. Don't push me." I say calmly.

"Let's fight! I'm tired of you coming in here and acting like you're the boss. News flash, Jackson, I run this show!" I'm really getting tired of his ego.

"Fine," I sigh. "Let's get this over with. And when you loose, don't blame it on you weren't ready. That's a dumbass excuse." I walk straight out of the Big House and don't look back. This kid is going to learn to respect authority.

Percy's POV

I can't believe she is actually going to fight him. I've never seen her fight, but she is a legend! The only thing is, when she left, she didn't seem into the fight. It's like this fight is going to be like playing patty-cake for her. This should be kind of interesting.

Once Jackson left the Big House everyone followed her. We headed to the field to watch the battle. Jackson was on one side just sitting on the floor. It didn't even look like she cared about this. Mark, on the other hand, was talking to David and Thalia half-sister, Ashley. David and Ashley were patting Mark on the back and telling him he's going to win. Five minutes later they backed away from Mark. Mark then walked over to Jackson. I couldn't hear them, but some words were exchanged and they shook hands and Mark walked away. Wait a second, they shook hands! Since when does Mark show good sportsmanship?

Chiron walked in between the two and started to tell them the rules. "There will be no killing, none of that. The fight will continue until one of the fighters says mercy. No one may interfere, got it?" We both nod. "Good, begin!"

Mark rushed at Jackson. But she just stood there, and then she disappeared. Just gone, one second there, the next, gone! Mark's face was hilarious! He just stood there utterly confused.

"Are you to chicken to show yourself?" Mark asked as he laughed. He then plummeted to the ground, like someone kicked him in the stomach.

Jackson reappeared. "It's not called being chicken, Mark. It's called the element of surprise."

"Yeah, well surprise this!" Mark flicked his finger and a massive tidal wave came and hit Jackson. He laughed in victory. "Say mercy, Jackson!"

Once the water cleared, Jackson just stood there, unharmed. How did she recover from that? It looked like she didn't even stumble. She smiled an evil smile. She has something up her sleeve and I wonder what it is. But one thing bothers me, in the legend she is an uncontrollable killing machine. Now, she isn't even breaking a sweat. I don't understand her, but for some reason, I'm attracted to her. No, I have to get that thought out of my mind. She is Chaos's number two and we have business here. I don't have time to like her, do I?

Back to the fight. She raises her hands again, like she did earlier, and shoots a plasma ball at him. He only flies five feet. He gets up staggering and a little bruised. Jackson does it again and laughs this time. Again, Mark only flies five feet. This goes on five more time before he doesn't get up.

"Going to say mercy, Mark?" Jackson asked innocently.

When Mark doesn't get up, David and Ashley rush at Jackson. You can see she is pissed because she glares at them, worse than Thalia and Nico's glare put together. They both continue rushing her but she just sighs. They rush up to her and at the last minutes, she disappears.

Jackson then appears ten feet in back of them. "Now," She begins. "This is cheating, but if you insist on fighting me too, so be it."

She charges at both of them and pulls out two daggers. She easily cuts them both all over the place. They both fall to the ground bleeding all over. I look in her eyes and no longer see the calm girl, I see a blood crazy killer. I look over at Nico and Thalia. We have a mental conversation that goes a little like this.

"_We have to stop her"_

_ "She'll kill us."_

_ "We have to try." _

They nod and we rush Jackson. She looks over at us and I see a longing for blood in her eyes. A few feet away from Jackson, a cloud of smoke appears in front of her. Once the smoke clears I see Chaos, We all bow. He nods at us and lifts his hand, motioning us to stand. He turns to Jackson and touches her right shoulder. She automatically is turned back into the calm girl.

"Little one, you are fine now." He tells Jackson in a quiet voice. I've never heard him talk like that.

"Thank you, fa-Chaos." What was that about? I'll have to ask her later. Chaos turns around to face us and the campers again and Jackson goes to his side. He looks to the sky.

"Gods!" He yells and a flash of lightning crosses the sky. Not even a minute later, the Olympians are upon us. Every camper bows. "We must discuss an issue. Let's talk in the Big House. And immortal campers, come as well. Somebody get the three kids on the floor and feed them the food of the Gods and bring them to the Big House. Vanguards and um- what are you going by? Jackson, right?" Jackson nods and he smiles like he understands the reason for her name. "Alright, well you four come as well." He turns and walks to the Big House.

When Chaos shows up out of nowhere, it's usually not good. Something is wrong, very wrong. Then he speaks to Jackson like he's truly concerned about her. To top it off, Jackson almost calls Chaos something. Something is not what it seems, and I want to know what it is. Well, after I got to the meeting at the Big House. Thalia, Nico, and I walk to the Big House. Then, I realize something weird. Thalia and Nico are holding hands!

"It's the Apocalypse!" I scream and they blush knowing exactly what I'm talking about.

**A/N: There you go, Chapter number two! I hope you liked it. Who do you think Jackson is, like what type of demi-something is she? What did she almost call Chaos? Why is her name Jackson? And does Percy like Jackson? Again, more questions to ponder about. THALICO LIVES ON! Until my next chapter, you'll find us chasing the sun! (The Wanted is amazing!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for favoring, following, and reviewing this story! Before I get on with the story I just wanted to say one thing, I leaned ARCHERY! It's so much fun, if you've never tried it, I highly recommend it. This chapter has cursing, so don't blame me. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Jackson's POV

So, lets recap my day. Sent to a camp with obnoxious kids, check, fought so called "tough guy" and beat him, check, beat his friends to little shreds, check, almost called Chaos something by accident, check, finally, almost had the drive to kill the three Vanguards. What a day, huh? Now Chaos wants to talk to all of us, wonder what that's about.

I followed Chaos into the Big House. Once I got there I turned invisible. Chaos nods, understanding how much I hate being around people I don't know. I go sit on top of the table, like, right in the middle. Nobody will know where I am, but Chaos will tell them I'm here. Soon after, everybody showed up and either took seats or just stood.

"Where is the other kid?" Zeus asked Chaos while sitting across the table from him. He's talking about me and I glare even though I know he can't see it.

"The other kid is not a kid. So, if you chose to continue calling her that, I am not responsible for her actions. Got that?" Zeus nods, but you can see he doesn't care. "My second in command is here, just not visible. Now I called you here to discuss an important matter. Jackson hates disobedience. She will not stand for it, and if this camp continues to not treat her like whom she is, I am also not responsible for her punishments. Now if she stays here and the campers anger her, she has full right to give whatever punishment needed. Understand?"

The Gods all think for a second. I can tell they hate this. If they agree, I have full authority to punish these kids. If not, then I will leave, and they need me. After w while Zeus speaks.

"Can we think about this?" Chaos nods. "Give us an hour. We will be back by then." Once said, all Olympians disappear. Chaos looks at all the immortal campers and the three Vanguards.

"Now, as for you immortal campers listen here. My soldiers are highly qualified for this job; so stop acting like you run this camp. And Vanguards, if you three have any trouble with any campers, tell Jackson. She is who is in charge during this mission, so report to her. She might be a little tough, but get to know her and she is fine. She had a rough childhood. Worse than all three of you combined. So don't worry." I see all the immortal campers and Vanguards nod. They all leave and then Chaos speaks again. "Show yourself, my little one." I appear still sitting on the middle on the table. "You must be careful, Jackson. You almost let it slip and that can't be done. The Gods know of you, but they think you died 10,000 years ago. Once they know who are THE Jackson, your secret might be up."

"I'm sorry, father. It just slipped. The Gods are far too stupid to put the pieces together. And besides, for all they know, Jackson is just a random name I came up with. It's fine, dad. They will never know. And if the Vanguards, for some reason, figure it out, I will tell them the truth. They wont say a word to anyone. You have my word, father." I tell him. Oh, did I not mention Chaos is my father? Like, he's my real father. I have part of him in me. It's not that big a deal, is it?

"Alright, little one. Now, I must go. The rest of the Zanopians that you didn't kill want a word with me. If they think they're getting an apology, they have another thing coming. You did the right thing, Jackson. I will see you in an hour." Then he vanished.

That was close. I walked out of the Big House and I saw the girl, Mark and David's friend, come up to me.

"I'm Ashley and I wanted to invite you to a party at my cabin tonight." Was she serious? I just beat her to a pulp and now she wants to party with me. She's crazy.

"Um, you sure you want me to come? I mean, I almost murdered you because you interfered."

She puts on a fake smile. "All's forgiven. Party starts at seven!" She walks away. Is she always so fake?

By now, I know what you are all thinking, why do I care so much if people are rude and don't use manners when talking to authority? Well, its because I hate it when young kids think they are so cool so they don't have to listen to people giving orders. A good example of this is Mark. The kid thinks he's amazing; meanwhile he didn't do anything to get him here. He took his half-brother's accomplishments and made them his own. Doesn't work with me. I think I might be able to fix him though. Right before I beat him up, I made him shake my hand and wish me good luck. He at first declined, saying luck is for losers and shaking hands with someone shows weakness. I told him, excuse my language, and I quote, "Little bitches don't shake hands. Real men show good sportsman ship. So shake my hand and don't be a little bitch ass." He then shook my hand. He's getting there, I hope.

Anyways, I walked to the Chaos cabin after talking to Ashley. Her voice is really annoying! It's all high and everything. Sometimes I wonder if her and Thalia are even related. When I get to the cabin, I enter and all I see is Percy sitting on the couch. Shirtless. This is pure torture! Wait; scratch what I just said there. It's not like I like Percy or anything. He's just attractive, nice, funny, and wait! No, no, no! Forget it, he probably doesn't like me anyways.

"Where's the other two?" I ask him about Nico and Thalia.

He smirks. "In Nico's room doing only Chaos knows what."

"We heard that!" Both Nico and Thalia scream. Percy and me both laugh.

"When did that happen?"

"No clue. On the way to the Big House they were holding hands. Now they are up in Nico's room."

"Wow, they work fast." We both laugh. I love his laugh.

"Yeah well, they have known each other for a long time. Hey, lets talk. I mean, we are going to be here for a while." Percy tells me.

I hesitate. "Sure, why not." I go to sit next to him on the couch. What did I get myself into?

Percy's POV

When I asked Jackson if she would talk with me all the color drained from her face. But as fast as it drained, it came back and she said she would. So many questions are going through my mind, but I don't know if she will respond to any of them. Here goes nothing.

"Wanna play a game?" I ask her and she gives me a questioning look.

"Why not." I smile.

"Alright. We're going to play truth or dare, but without the dare part. You have to answer the question."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Well, you have to. That's the game." She gives me a look. "Fine, then you have to remove a piece of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count."

"Alright, I'll go first." I nod. "Do you like anyone?"

The question takes me completely off guard. "Yes I do." Her face falls, but she quickly recovers. If she only knew that I'm starting to like her. "What's your real name?"

"How bout my real first name?" I nod. "This stays between you and me. Tell absolutely nobody, not even Thalia and Nico. "I nod once more. "My real first name is Dani."

"I like that name." She blushes, and then I realize I said that out loud and I blush too. "That was not meant to be said out loud." I apologize and she laughs while nodding.

"My turn, who do you like?" Again, this question takes me off guard. If I tell her, she might think I'm weird and things might be awkward between us. But, she might like me back, not probable though. I take off my pants, revealing my blue boxers. Her face fell when I took off my pants, but quickly rose again when she saw my boxers.

"You like what you see? And yes, that is my question." She blushes.

"Yes. Now, my turn. Since I know you are used to being the leader of everyone on missions. Is it okay that I'm in charge of this one?"

She's good at asking questions. She's right, I'm so used to being the leader of everything I do, and it feels a little weird not being so now. On the other hand, it's like a weight being lifted off my shoulder. There is nothing to worry about and I like that.

"Yeah, its cool. You're higher up in ranking anyway." I truly believe that statement.

"Thanks. Your turn." I think a while, and then I got the perfect question.

"Who do you like?" She thinks for a while then takes off her shirt to reveal her bra. I blush.

"You should have just answered the question, Dani." Her face gets red with anger and before I know it, she is on top of me.

"Don't you ever, ever call me by that name! You have to call me Jackson!" She yells and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I look to see who it is and it's Nico and Thalia.

"We heard yelling. What's wrong?" Thalia asks.

"Well, can't you see what's happening, Thals? Percy has no shirt and no pants. Jackson has no shirt and she's on top of him. What do you think is happening?" I swear I'm going to kill Nico and his dirty mind.

"This is not what it looks like!" I tell them.

"Forget it." Jackson/Dani says as she gets off me and puts on her shirt. For a second I really wish Nico and Thalia stayed upstairs so Jackson/Dani didn't have to get up. "It's been an hour anyway so we should get back to the Big House. Chaos doesn't like to be kept waiting." She looks at me. "Say nothing." She then proceeds to walk out of the cabin.

Nico and Thalia give me questioning looks.

"She told me something and I can't tell you. Sorry guys. She's already pissed at me, I don't want to get on Chaos's second in command's bad side." The nod understandingly.

I put on my shirt and pants and walk to the Big House with Nico and Thalia holding hands. I smile; being truly happy for them. They have been in love for about 5,000 years. At least now they are together.

When I get to the Big House everyone is already there. Even Jackson/Dani is there. Forget it, I'm just going to call her Jackson. Usually she is invisible, but whatever.

Good," Chaos says. "Everyone is here. Now, Olympians, have you made your decision?"

"Yes. We decided that if the campers give her or anyone a hard time she has the right to choose whatever punishment is necessary. No objections." Zeus says and that makes Jackson smile. But apparently, Mark isn't so happy about that.

"Dad, this is crazy! This girl is crazy and you give her the right to be cruel to us?" He makes it sound like he doesn't do that to everyone else.

"It had to be done, son. We need her. After Chaos, she is the next best thing. Even though we don't want to, it's what needs to be done." Poseidon tells Mark and Mark mutters something under his breathe.

"We must go now." Zeus announces and the Olympians vanish.

"Thank you, Chaos, for making that happen." Jackson tells him.

"It had to be done. I know that you hate people with bad manners and in order for this to work, they need you. Take care Vanguards." With that, Chaos vanishes.

"Whatever. Let's go Annabeth." Mark grabs Annabeth's hand and walk out of the cabin. David and Ashley follow them. The rest of the immortal campers stay.

"What do you all want?" I ask them with disgust.

"No need to be mean, Percy. Hear what they have to say first. Always be reasonable." Jackson tells me and I sigh.

"We wanted to say sorry to you three." Piper tells me. "I know we left you for your siblings, can you forgive us? If you don't, can you at least forgive us for the time you're here?"

I did not see that coming. Actually, I haven't seen a lot of things coming this morning.

I take a deep breath. "For now, yes. Mostly because Jackson says I should be reasonable." I can tell that's not the answer she wanted but she takes it.

"Thank you." Piper tells me and the others say their thanks as well.

"Well, this is all nice and all. But I'm hungry!" Thalia says and we all laugh, even Jackson laughs. I love her laugh.

We all end up walking to the dining pavilion getting stares from Annabeth, Mark, David, and Ashley. But you know what? Who gives a shit?

**A/N: Chapter three! I'm so proud, I updated day after day for all of you. I hope you liked it. And yes, you now know that Chaos is Jackson's father. You also know her real first name is Dani. If that's her first name, what's her last name? *****COUGH***** what is she being called ****COUGH***** And are Percy and Jackson ever going to confess they like each other? Then they have to go to the party at Ashley's, what does she have planning? Review and till next time, We are young! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jackson's POV

After Zeus gave the wonderful news, I couldn't help but smile. I get to punish these brats when they don't show manners. I could now even punish the immortal campers without their annoying parents coming to their rescue. Maybe now stuff will actually get done.

After the meeting, we all decide to get food. We all walk to the pavilion while getting stares. You know what, let them stare for now, just wait till I get a hold of them. When we get to tables the Vanguards and I leave the immortal campers and sit at the Chaos table they put in. We all sit down and Nico, Thalia, and Percy start talking about something, but I'm not paying attention. Right now my mind is wondering how Chaos's meeting with the Zanopians went. I should probably find out later though.

After we put food in the fire, which I think is ridiculous, I eat my food. The other three are still in deep conversation when all of a sudden, I hear a loud explosion and I see dirt flying all over the place. I turn around and see a spaceship crashed. I'm the first to get up and walk to the ship. When I start to get closer to the ship, which crashed at Half-Blood Hill, I look behind me and see no one followed me, not even the Vanguards. Whatever, I turn back around and continue walking to the ship.

Once I finally get to the ship, I see why it crashed. It was shot down, by the looks of it, a Candor. A Candor is a high-tech gun that shoots plasma balls. The Candor is only produced by the Zanopians. They have refused to sell any Candors for a while now. I'm starting to think the Zanopians are mad at me and Chaos's meeting didn't go well.

I go to the door of the ship and I see the symbol for my elite squad that all went MIA about 6,000 years ago. The symbol is of my squad is a plasma ball. Once I see my symbol I get confused. How is my ship here? I go to the door to open it, but it automatically opens. Once the door opens all I see is smoke, lots of smoke. I try to wave the smoke out of the way, but it doesn't work. I then hear coughing, lots of it. I turn around to see if anyone followed me and it looks like the whole camp did, they're just keeping a really safe distance. I look back at the smoke and it clears. In front of me, I can't believe my eyes, is my elite squad.

"Dan," My number two and my boyfriend from back then, Alex starts, but I cut him off.

"Jackson. Call me Jackson, Alex." He gets out of the ship and hugs me in a bear hug, and I automatically miss his hugs. All the feeling I had for him quickly come rushing back. He then lets go of me.

"You have no idea how long we have searched, Jackson." He smiles when he calls me my name; my whole squad knows everything about me, so he knows why I'm called Jackson.

The rest of my squad gets out of the ship. They are all pretty bruised up. They have scars all over their faces and their armor is all torn. Some of them are missing parts of their armor. I'm surprised they haven't lost or ruined it by now. They armor they wear is silver armor, like mine, but they have a two yellow stars on their left shoulder, signifying they are my elite squad.

In my squad is Lexi, a daughter of Hades who has pale skin, black hair, and black eyes; she's my best friend. Adam, son of Kronos who has gold eyes (and no, he isn't a minion of Kronos, he doesn't even like his dad.), blond hair, and is quite tan; he goes out with Lexi. Amber, a daughter of a Titan named Epimetheus (Titan of afterthought and father of excuses.) who has tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; she's a really good fighter. Joey, a son of Mnemosyne (Titan of memory and remembrance.) who has black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin; goes out with Amber. Finally is Alex, son of Zeus who has blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and an amazing well-toned, tan body. This has been my elite squad since 9,000 years ago.

My squad all came to me and they all give me hugs. I know, I usually don't show affection, but they are my squad. Them going MIA is the reason I'm like the way I am. When I had my squad, I was always in a good mood, without them I had no one to back me up in a fight. It was all or nothing. I could not afford to go down. After they all hugged me I hear a couch and I turn around to see the three Vanguards.

"Sorry, where are my manners? Vanguards, this is my elite squad Alex, Lexi, Amber, Joey, and Adam." I tell them while pointing to each of them. "Guys, these are three Vanguards named Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico Di Angelo. They arrived 1,000 years after the disappearance." They all shake hands with each other and I look at the campers. "Campers, this is my crew. They will be helping as well. They will assist in whatever they are needed."

"Alright. The more the merrier!" Chiron yells, this man is always looking on the bright side.

"Come on guys, follow me." I tell my squad.

We walk to the cabin in silence. Nico, Thalia, and Percy even followed as well. I don't mind, it's just I don't feel comfortable talking about the situation with them. I'll have to figure that out later. We get to the cabin and tell them to take showers. Nico, Thalia, and Percy agreed to let my squad take showers in their rooms. While they were doing so, I went to see Leo.

"Hey Leo, is there anymore bedrooms in the cabin? I know you were smart enough to add more rooms. They are probably hidden, so where are they?" He smiles.

"You're smart, Jackson. On the ceiling outside of the last bedroom on the right is a button. You probably didn't see it, but it's there. Press it and stairs will come down. Up there is two king sized beds. I didn't add anymore-secret bedrooms. But there are other secret rooms. See ya." He then walked away from me.

I didn't go back to the cabin after that, though. I went to Annabeth. I don't care if she is mean person. She probably designed the cabin and I want the blueprints. I went to her cabin, but her half-brother said she is the Poseidon cabin. I thanked him and went to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door and I heard someone say come-in, so I did. I walked in to see Annabeth on the bed just lying next to Mark. Once he saw me he glared at me.

"What do you want, Jackson?" He says in disgust.

"I'm not here for you, Mark. I want to ask Annabeth something." I tell him.

Annabeth gets off the bed and walks to me. "What do you want?"

"I'm pretty sure you designed my cabin, so did you?" She nods. "I want the blueprints for it. The whole layout of the cabin. Can I have them?" I ask her nicely.

She thinks about it. " I have no use of it, so sure. Be right back." She runs out of the cabin. Five minutes later she comes back with them in a black tube. "Here you go." I give her my thanks and walk out of the cabin. When I get back to my can I see everyone has already taken a shower. They are all sitting on the couch in the living room or on the floor. They don't even take notice of me. I look at their faces and I automatically know something happened.

"What's wrong with all of you?" I ask them and they all turn their heads to face me.

Percy's POV

Let me start off when the ship crashed and Jackson's elite squad got here. I was at a safe distance from the ship with Nico and Thalia. The rest of the campers were behind us. At first a guy got out and he said something to her. I couldn't here her because they were to far away. They talked and then he hugged her. This wasn't a friend hug, it was an I love and missed you hug. I felt a little jealous, but whatever. I just met Jackson, it's not like I'm in love with her.

After he stopped hugging her he said something and then more people came out of the ship. They were all greeting each other and Jackson even hugged them back and showed emotion. It was kind of weird to watch. I looked at Thalia and she nodded in understanding. She coughed loudly and they turned around. Jackson apologized for her lack of manners and introduced us. I shook hands with all of them. Jackson then announced that they would be staying with us. Where they are staying? I have no clue.

We walked back to the cabin and Nico, Thalia, and I offered the others our bathrooms to take showers. Once they were taking showers Jackson left. Thirty minutes later everyone was done with their showers and sat in the living room. Nico, Thalia, and I were in the kitchen.

"What's their story?" I ask them.

"No clue. But if Jackson if friends with them, they can't be bad. I mean, she has good judgment and I trust that. She isn't Chaos's number two for nothing." Thalia tells us.

"Why don't we just ask them?" Nico asks us and Thalia and I face palm.

We walk into the living room and they all stop talking. What were they talking about?

"So, what's your story?" Thalia asks bluntly.

The boy who hugged Jackson first, Alex, responded. "That's authorized information. I can only talk about it with Jackson and Chaos."

"You can tell us, man. We won't tell Jackson anything. We just want to know who you all are." Nico says.

"Authorized information, Nico." Alex tells us. He has the same calm voice when talking, like Jackson.

"Come on. We just want to know. We are the three most powerful soldiers working for Chaos. Well, next to Jackson." I tell him.

"Listen, kid, I can beat you all by myself. You three are only the most powerful because my group and I went missing. Now that we're back, we are next in line after Jackson at being the most powerful." Alex informs us, still keeping that calm voice of his.

Nico and Thalia started to get up to teach this guy a lesson, but the girl Jackson introduced as Lexi held up her hand. "You don't want to do that." Lexi told Nico and Thalia. "After Jackson, Alex here is number three. You don't want to fight him and he doesn't want to fight you. So both of you stop it and forget it."

"Calm down, Lexi. I wasn't going to fight them. I was just messing with them." Alex laughs.

I can see Thalia and Nico are still mad, and so am I, but this guy is pointless to fight. Nico, Thalia, and I sit on the floor far away from Jackson's friends. The next thing I know I hear Jackson's voice.

"What's wrong with all of you?" She asks all of us.

"Nothing, boss." The girl named Amber tells her. The whole group laughs, I guess the have an inside joke because even Jackson laughs. "We were just waiting for you to return."

"Nice try, Amber, but giving your excuses to me don't work. Now really, what's wrong? There is so much tension I could cut it with a knife." Jackson asks us, expecting an answer. I was going to answer her, but someone else beat me to it.

Alex walks up to her. "Just a little miscommunication. I was messing with these kids, no big deal."

"Why were you messing with them though?" She asked wanting more answers.

Alex sighed. "They asked us what our story is and I told them it's authorized info. They asked again and I gave the same answer. Again they ask, so I got a little mad and start messing with them to cool off." Jackson smiles and moves closer to him. "What?" He asks her.

"You never could lie to me. I'm glad that didn't change." She gives him a quick peck on his lips and steps away. "I left to go see Nico. He told me there is a secret bedroom and that is has two king sized beds. Who is going to take it?" Jackson asks and Lexi, Amber, Joey, and Adam raise their hands. "Who's exactly sleeping with who? There are only two beds."

"I volunteer to stay in the same bed as Lexi!" Adam says smiling. Lexi nods in approval. I guess they have a thing.

"Same with me and Amber!" Joey says and again Amber nods in approval. They have a thing too, I'm guessing.

"Alright then, that's been settled." She turns to Alex. "Since there are no beds left, do you mind staying in my room?" He smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask." He tells her still smiling.

I guess Jackson is over me. I doubt she even liked me. Again, it's not like I had strong feelings for her anyways.

Jackson showed us the secret bedroom. As much as I hate Leo, he did a good job making this cabin. Once everyone got acquainted with their sleeping arrangements, we all decided to watch movies. Nico, Thalia, and I sat as far away from the others as possible, but still able to watch the movie. After the second movie was done Jackson got up.

"Well, it's 6:30 so it's time for dinner. After dinner is a party at Ashley's cabin. You all wanna come?" Jackson asks everyone. We all nod, even Nico and surprisingly Thalia nods as well.

We exit the cabin and walk to the eating pavilion. I look at everyone and this is what I see. Joey and Amber holding hands. Lexi and Adam holding hands. Thalia and Nico holding hands. Even Jackson and Alex are holding hands. I've got to get myself a girlfriend.

**A/N: Chapter four is here! Were you surprised that Jackson has a boyfriend? I added Jackson's elite squad in there. So out of all of them, who is your favorite? And I thought it over, and I'm not sure I like Jackson and Percy together, so that's not going to work out. But, you can SYOC for Percy's girlfriend. Add the following:**

** Name:**

** Age:**

** Works with Chaos or camper?**

** Godly parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Like/Dislikes:**

** Anything extra you want me to know about your character?**

**You can either PM me or just write it in the comments. You'll find out if I picked your person in my next chapter. So, what were your thoughts on this chapter? I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too. What do you want to see more of? Anything you want me to do less? Thanks for reading and REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and submitting me characters to use. I wanted to clear something up; I do have a plot for the fight that's coming up. I have put hints in the last three chapters, so if you caught on, you might know what's happening. And, lots of stories I've read ask readers to SYOC, so this is not rare. Also, I'm going to make Alex better, like the perfect guy for Jackson. He just might seem mean around people, but that's how his personality is going to be. Thank you all for reading and I will add Percy's love interest next chapter, so you can still submit characters. The info for the SYOC is in Chapter 4. Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Jackson's POV

I kind of feel bad for leaving Percy. I have to talk to him about Alex and me. I'm not sure if he's okay with it, but I must know. Once we sit at the table for dinner we all scrape our food into the fire, which my squad thinks is ridiculous, we eat in silence. Once I finish, I look up and see Percy finished eating too.

"Percy, walk with me." I tell him and nods as he gets up. Alex looks at me with a confused look. "I just need to talk with him about some stuff. Don't worry, Alex." He nods and goes back to eating.

Percy and I walk to the beach in silence, which is kind of annoying.

"Say it, Percy. What's on your mind?" I order him.

He sighs. "I just thought we had something."

Now it's my turn to sigh. "I'm sorry if I led you on. I really do like you. Trust me, if Alex never came back, I would want to be with you. It's just, when he hugged me, all the feelings came rushing back."

"I understand, Jackson. It's all right. I'm just a little depressed though."

"About me and Alex?" He shakes his head. "Then what?"

"You all have boyfriends and girlfriends, and then there's just me."

"So to sum it up, you're lonely?" He nods. For a moment I just stand there awkwardly, then an idea pops in my head. "What, what if I can set you up?"

"I can't ask that. I don't even know whom you are thinking of. What is she's crazy?" I laugh.

"No, she's not. She real nice, and I think you'd like her. How bout it?"

He sighs. "It couldn't hurt to meet her."

"Yes! All right, I can get in touch with her tonight or tomorrow morning and she will probably come soon. Depending if she is on a mission or something."

"Thanks, Jackson. You're a good friend." He starts to walk back but I grab his arm. "What?"

"Try and get along with my squad. They've had it rough, and I haven't seen them in a long time. And don't worry about Adam or Joey, Lexi and Amber have them trained well. Also, Alex is harmless. He just hides behind a tough guy attitude, he's really nice once you get to know him. Please pass that on the Nico and Thalia for me."

He nods. "No problem. Just one question."

"Shoot." I tell him.

"How come when we were in the cabin and Amber called you boss, you all laughed?"

I chuckle. "Just an insider. Don't worry about it."

We walk back to the table and see everyone laughing. Me and Percy both put on confused faces. My squad and Nico and Thalia are getting together, what's with that?

"Someone's getting along." I tell them and they all stop laughing. "What was so funny?"

"Oh, you know." Lexi says to me while giving a sly smile. I give a questioning look.

"I didn't know you were afraid of spiders. The big, bad second in command of Chaos is scared of something so small." Thalia says while laughing.

"Who told?" I ask angrily to my squad and they all point to Lexi. Even Nico and Thalia point. "I'll get you, you do know that, right?"

Lexi looks at everyone. "You do know she's going to torture me now, right? You just ended my life. I'm dead!" Lexi says dramatically and we all laugh. "Easy to laugh when it's not you all being tortured." This makes us laugh even more.

"Whatever, I'll get you later when you least expect it. Now we have a party to go to at the Zeus cabin." They all nod and we get up to go to the cabin.

Once we get to the Zeus cabin it's 7:15. We go inside the cabin and all the immortal campers are there and the older cabins. No one under the age of sixteen is here. This must be a party just for older kids then. Doesn't matter to me though. Nico, Thalia, and Percy all go off on their own with each other. That leaves my squad and me. I turn to my squad and see Lexi and Adam go off together, same with Amber and Joey. Now I'm all alone with Alex.

"Let's get a drink and walk." Alex tells me and I nod. "Alright, I'll get us a drink. Be right back." He walks off to a table and gets two red cups and fills them up with something. He comes back and gives me the cup.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"I think it's beer. I have no clue how they got it, though." We both take a sip. "Yeah, definitely beer. Come on, let's walk on the beach."

"Why the beach?"

"I overheard some kids saying that the party is also on the beach." I shrug and we walk.

As we're walking I see Thalia, Nico, Percy, Piper, and Leo talking and laughing. I guess they are putting their differences aside, I'm happy for them. We continue walking and I see Lexi, Amber, Joey, and Adam all playing beer pong. I chuckle as Alex and I continue to walk to the beach. Once we get there we sit on the beach.

"I have to ask you something, Alex."

"Ask away."

"Where were you these past years? You all went MIA for so long. What happened?" He cringes as I ask him. I put my arm on his shoulder and his body relaxes.

"We were captured and being sold. We were all sold multiple times for high money. They were selling us because we were strong and we could get stuff done. We were all separated at first. Then we got together again once we were all sold again. We broke up and got together multiple times. We finally got together and ran away. We would of ran away earlier, but we weren't being fed, so we were weak. It was horrible. Once we ran away we found our ship, which they actually kept in good condition, though nobody used it because only we know how to fly it." He tells me.

"Where were you all last?"

"On the planet Zanop in Sector 5 of the Fornax Galaxy." Once I hear were he was my suspicions about the Zanopians grow even more. The Zanopians live on Zanop.

"And when you were escaping, the Zanopians hit you out of the sky with a Candor?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Something happened though. Even before we left, the Zanopians were treating us worse than before. Like something ticked them off."

I sigh. "I know why they were acting like that."

"How?" He asks me.

"A few years back I almost wiped out the entire Zanopian race. They didn't like that much. And earlier, before, you got here, Chaos told me he had a meeting with the Zanopians. I guess it didn't go well because your ship was hit."

"Oh, well it's okay. Everything will work out. And Dani?" He looks right into my eyes. Hearing my name makes me smile.

"Yes?"

"I love you and I've missed you so much. Sometimes the thought of me seeing you again was the only reason I got by."

"I love you too. Once I found out you were all MIA I shut out the rest of the world. I was a soulless assassin and killing was the only thing to get my mind off losing the squad and you." I kiss him. We end up making out for a while until we hear laughing behind us. We both turn around to see my number one fan and his girlfriend. Annabeth and Mark.

"Aw, you have a boyfriend, Jackson? I'm surprised any guy actually wants you." Mark say and he and Annabeth laugh.

I feel Alex's body tense up beside me. I put my hand on his shoulder but he is still tense.

"Watch who you are talking to, kid." Alex says and it makes me laugh in my mind. Alex and I have always had a low tolerance for people with attitudes and bad manners, another thing I love about him.

"It's okay, Alex. I've already had this fight with him. He's nothing. He's probably drunk anyway." I tell Alex.

"Alright, Jackson." He puts an arm over my shoulder.

"You two are horrible. And Jackson, when we had our fight, I wasn't even trying." Mark smirks.

Alex then pulls me close to him to signal me to stop but I can't help myself.

"Listen closely. Your father and the rest of the Olympians gave me the permission to punish you if I feel it's necessary. You don't want my punishments, they're not fun." I tell him.

Alex laughs. "That's an understatement."

Mark says something under his breath. "Whatever lets go Annabeth." He takes her hand and they walk back to the Zeus cabin.

Alex looks at me. "I don't know how you put up with these kids, Dani."

"Trust me," I smile. "I don't know how I do it either." We lie back on the sand and look up at the sky with the stars twinkling.

Percy's POV

Once we got to the party Nico, Thalia, and I leave the group and we go stand by a corner drinking the beer that is being served.

"So what did Jackson want to talk to you about when you two went walking at dinner?" Thalia asks me.

"She wanted to set me up with a girl." Thalia and Nico smile.

"Oh my Gods, Percy. You might get a girlfriend!" Thalia tells me.

"Yeah and she also told me something else. She told me to tell you both to don't worry about her friends. They won't do anything to you both. She says Adam and Joey won't do anything because Lexi and Amber won't let them. AKA, they are whipped." We all laugh. "She also says not to worry about Alex. He is just defensive, but she says he's cool once you get to know him."

"Alright, if Jackson says they're cool, than that's that. Besides, at dinner they were all pretty cool." Nico says.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" I turn to see Piper with Leo.

"Sure. Why not?" I tell them and they both smile.

We end up talking for a while and they seem genuinely nice to us. After a while of talking Leo decides to make things fun.

"Dare me to do something?" Leo asks and we all tell him yes. "Alright, dare me to go up to that girl with pale skin kissing that guy over there while acting drunk and pull her off of him and kiss her?" He points to a girl and I see it's Lexi and Adam. She will definitely punch him. I look at Nico and Thalia and the figured it out too.

"Sure, man." I tell him and he starts to walk over to Lexi. Nico, Thalia, and I burst out laughing.

"What are you three laughing about?" Piper asks us confused.

"That girl over there is Jackson's friend and she is real tough. She's probably going to punch him. Then, her boyfriend will punch him too." I tell her and she laughs.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Piper says.

We watch Leo. He goes over to Lexi and Adam. On the way there, he sways back and forth and side to side looking completely out of it. He goes up to Lexi and pulls her away from Adam. He gives her a sloppy kiss and she automatically pushes him away and punches him in his face. Then, as expected, Adam punches Leo in the face as well and punches him in the stomach. Apparently Piper can't take enough of this and goes to his rescue.

"I'm so sorry, you two. He is really drunk. I hope you two don't hold this against him." Piper explains to them.

"Just make sure he doesn't do that again." Adam says holding Lexi protectively. "Come on, Lexi, let's go play beer pong with Amber and Joey." They walk away and Piper and Leo walk back to us.

"Nice job, Leo." I tell him while laughing.

"You knew they would punch me!" He accuses us. We all just laugh, even Piper laughs. "You are all cruel!" He pouts.

We talk for a little while more before Alex and Jackson come in. We wave them over and they join in our conversation about fighting rabid monkeys. I don't know how we got that topic, it just came up. After a while Ashley, David, and Mark finally make an appearance.

"Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming! We have a little something for our new favorite member of camp." Oh gods, I hope they don't do what I think they're going to do. "Jackson, can you come here for a second?" Jackson shrugs and walks up to them.

When Jackson gets to them, they all pull out Silly String. They then proceed to put it all over her body. The thing is, it's not Silly String. Once they pushed the button to make the string come out, Greek fire was coming out of it. I look at her and I can see her eyes getting mad with anger. She is going to go into killing mode.

Before anything can happen Lexi and Alex run up to her while Joey, Adam, and Amber run up to Mark, Ashley, and David. Joey, Ashley, and Amber punch each of the three and the Silly String comes out of their hands. The three on Jackson's squad then proceed to twist Mark, David, and Ashley's arms all the way back. I can tell if they put a little more pressure they will break each of their arms. I look over at Jackson to see what Alex and Lexi are doing. Alex is holding her hands while looking straight into her eyes, not talking at all. Lexi is whispering something in her ears. Soon after Jackson comes back to normal. Her eyes go back to her normal red color. Alex and Lexi have a relieved look on their faces. I guess they did this before.

Well, this was an interesting party.

**A/N: Chapter Five is here, my friends! Did you all like this chapter?** **I tried to make Alex seem nicer, how'd I do? Oh, and did you like the party? I liked when Leo got beat up my Lexi and Joey, did you like that? And what do you think Jackson will do to Lexi for revenge? Any improvements you want me to make? Any things you don't like? Keep sending the SYOC for Percy. The info you need is in Chapter 4. Well, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Dear My Fan Fiction Readers, I am not dead. Let me explain why I was gone for a month. My parents sent me to Europe for a month to live with some family. My family lives in the country and doesn't have Internet. So that means no way to get to you all. I didn't have my computer or anything electronic. That is my reason for leaving. **

** Now on with my story A/N: Some of you might not like Alex, but in my point of view, I think he's perfect for Jackson. They both like and dislike the same things. So I don't really see what the problem is. Oh well, just my opinion. And I am a new writer on Fan Fiction so I would like it if people tell me when I do something wrong. All right, on with Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Jackson's POV

"I'm going to kill them all." It was the next morning, around 6:30 am, and I was talking to Alex about killing Mark, David, and Ashley about last night's problem.

Alex sighed. "You can't kill them Dani, it's not right. But you can punish them for their actions."

I smile knowing exactly what to do. "Alex, I need you to get me chains and whips."

The color in his face drains. "I won't let you do that to them, Dani. I hate them too, but that's cruel and if you do that the Gods and Chiron will know who you are." He says in a calm voice, trying to convince me.

"No, it's happening!" I yell. "The Gods used to do this to me every other day when I was a kid. They didn't have a care in the world about me and they hurt me! What those three did last night is worse than I've ever done. I still have the scars on me to prove my pain. They hurt me!" I start crying while yelling. "If I can handle the pain, so can they. It's happening."

Alex comes to me and embraces me then whispers in my ear. "You're fine now." He pulls away. "If you do it, they might know who you are."

I shrug. "This is more important right now."

He nods. "Okay I'll get the team and gather up some chains and whips." He then walks out the cabin and closes the door.

If you are wondering why Alex is leaving to get my squad and are up this early is because my squad and the three Vanguards all woke up and six to get ready for today's lesson. I went to the couch and took a small nap. When I woke up it was even thirty and time to go eat breakfast. When I get out of my cabin I can already feel everyone's eyes on me. I just want to yell at them all, so to make this easy for my I turn invisible. All their faces drop and it makes me smile. I walk over to the Chaos table; see everyone is already sitting, and turn un-invisible.

Lexi decides to talk first. "We got everything you wanted. It's all under the table." I look under and, sure enough, it's all there. "But, Jackson, are you sure you want to do this? This is a really hurtful punishment." She asks me concerned.

"And what they did to me was all sugar and spice and everything nice?" I snap at her and she has a hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry for snapping, but it has to be done."

"I'm with her, and so is Joey. If they can do the crime, they can do the time." Adam says. "What about you Amber? What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think it's a good and bad idea." Amber informs us.

Thalia, Nico, and Percy all seem quite confused. "Don't worry you three. You will find out soon enough." My statement doesn't satisfy them, but we eat the rest of breakfast in quiet.

After breakfast, all the campers go to their classes and we go teach. Thalia walked off with Lexi and Adam to teach about monsters. Nico went with Joey and Amber to teach Mythologies. And I went with Alex and Percy to teach fighting. I also brought the chains and whips.

When Alex, Percy, and I got to the arena I automatically saw my three victims. They all smirked at me. With them was of course, Annabeth. I guess she'll watch her boyfriend tortured. It's fine with me. I look at Percy and gesture him to come to me. Alex just starts talking to the class, explaining what we will be learning.

"Remember how I told you I would set you up?" Percy nods. "I called her this morning and she said she just got back from a mission and she'd be here in a few days, three the most."

Percy smiles. "Thanks, Jackson. What's her name?"

"Mela Ebony Kulesa. She's an assassin of Chaos. I think you'll like her." I inform him.

"Thanks again, Jackson. We should head back now." I nod and we head back to the arena.

When we get back I see Alex already put everyone with pairs. The thing that bothers me is whom he put as my partner.

"You put me with that bitch?" I ask slightly mad.

"She's the only one without a partner. Mark is partnering with David and Ashley is partnering with some Demeter girl. Percy and I are just going to teach and be demonstrating as each other's partner. And we needed a girl to be Annabeth's partner. Some of these moves include physical contact and I don't think Percy wants to and neither do I." He tells me.

I sigh. "Fine, you win. But after practice is punishment time." He nods and walks to Percy telling him the partners.

While you are wondering, each day the groups will change class. So from after breakfast till four pm is the one class. This only means I have to wait all day for my punishment. I walk over to Annabeth and she gives me a hated look.

"Nice to see you too." I tell her sarcastically. She just rolls her eyes, which makes a smirk trail up to my lips.

"Whatever, Jackson." She retorts.

Alex and Percy start teaching class and I just do the drills over and over, being bored out of my mind. Annabeth might be the daughter of Athena, but Gods, she is really stupid. All day was the same thing. Finally it was four and everyone looked exhausted. Annabeth was sweating so much it was funny. I looked at David, Mark, and Ashley and they didn't look as tired as everyone else felt. I walked up to the three and Mark decided to talk first.

"Look guys, Jackson is back for more Greek fire." Mark says with a smirk.

"Nope, time for punishment time. You three can either come willingly or forced. Either way it will happen." I tell them and for a second I see worry in all their eyes but a few seconds later it disappears from all their eyes.

"Whatever. It's a punishment from you, it's not like it will hurt us or anything. We are immortal." David says.

"You might be immortal, but you all feel pain. Lets go."

Surprisingly they all come willingly, not knowing what's going to happen. I lead them to the Big House and tell the to stand right in front of the Big House. They do so and I turn around. Behind me my squad, the three Vanguards, the whole camp, and Chiron are there. I smile at all of them, and then turn around.

I have powers to make stuff out of thin air. It's something I inherited from Chaos. Considering he is the creator of the universe, I can create things too.

In front of the Big House I create three stands. Imagine holding out your left arm diagonally to your upper left and same with your right arm just to your upper right. Then with your left leg diagonally to your bottom left and same with your right leg to your bottom right. Where your hands and feet are supposed to be is shackles, so the person on it can't move. While on it your body is just being held up by your arms. So it hurts like Hades.

I turn to Mark, David, and Ashley and they all look terrified. It amuses me. I look back at the crowd behind me. The campers are in shock, the Vanguards have a look like they think I'm a crazy psychopath, my squad is giving me looks like they don't want me to go through with it, and Chiron looks like he's trying to put the pieces together. I turn back to me three victims.

"Take off your shirt and pants and get on." I command them.

"No way in Hades am I getting on that or taking off my clothes." Ashley says. "That looks like it would hurt." Gods, she is an idiot.

"Get on or I will use force." I command again and they each walk up to a stand and take off their shirt and pants. I get them all strapped up and take out a whip. All of their eyes flash with horror, and this time, it doesn't go away.

Percy's POV

Oh Gods, what is she doing? I look over at Nico and Thalia and it seems to me that they seem to be thinking the same thing. I turn to Jackson's squad and they all look like they are about to beg her to stop. Finally I see Chiron, his face looks like he's trying to process what's going on. I finally have the guts to turn back to Jackson.

Just as I turn around I see Jackson raise her whip. She takes the whip and whips it right at Mark's right side. Pain flashes in his eyes. She then goes to David and whips his left thigh and a tear drops from his left eye. She finally goes to Ashley and whips her left arm. It pains me to watch them like this. It makes me wonder what's really going on in her mind.

"Do you three have any smart ass comments for me now?" Jackson asks them.

"What in Hades is this?" Ashley screams. "A sick game you made up?"

"No, it's a sick game the Gods created to punish me." She whips them all again in the same spots.

I look over at Chiron about to ask what she is talking about but he starts to talk.

"Oh Gods, it's actually you. I should have seen it before. Dani, this is not the right thing to do." Chiron tells Jackson. But how does he know her real name?

Jackson turns to face Chiron. "Don't you ever call me Dani! Nobody calls me Dani unless I allow him or her to. You have no right to tell me to stop!" Jackson then turns back around and whips them each across their right cheek. She turns back to Chiron. "You didn't tell the Gods to stop when they did this to me every other day when I was a kid. Never. You stood there and watched!" A tear ran down her face. "And you expect me to stop when they actually did something to deserve this. I didn't deserve any of this!"

Jackson dropped the whip and shot a low-leveled plasma ball at each of them, right to their stomachs.

"Any remarks now Mark? Not even a little snide remark?" He doesn't answer. She looks at all three of them. "I wanna hear you three beg for forgiveness." They each open their mouths but no words come out. Jackson shakes her head. "Pity." She picks up her whip again and this time whips them on their left cheek.

"Mark!" Annabeth screams and runs up to him. But she never makes it. Jackson turns around shoots a plasma ball at her and she flies twenty feet.

"Annabeth!" Mark yells with what sounds like is last words. "Someone, please check if she's still alive! Anyone!" Wow, I never knew Mark actually had a heart.

I look over to Annabeth and I already see Piper near her. She checks her pulse and looks up to Mark. "She's alive."

Mark looks at Jackson. "If you hurt her one more time I swear on the river of Styx I'll-"

"You'll what Mark?" Jackson cuts him off. "Beat me? Kill me? You can't play games with someone who can play better."

"Why?" Mark asks.

"Why what?"

"Why did the Gods punish you?" He asks her.

"They were scared of me. I could create things out of nowhere. Shoot plasma balls even though I'm not a daughter of Poseidon. They didn't know what I was. Whenever I got mad I would do something irrational and they would do the same thing I'm doing to you. All the gods would take their turns beating me. They each had twenty minutes with me. Whenever I would try and talk or stop them by using my powers, they would all hit me at once." Tears were streaming down her face. I had no idea the Gods were that cruel. Yes, they were cruel to my cousins and me. But what they did to Jackson was horrible.

"That's not what happened, Dani." I heard a deep voice come from behind me. I turn around and see it's Zeus. Behind him are the other Olympians. "Now put my son and my niece and nephew down now." Zeus ordered.

"No, I have full permission to punish them. You gave me that permission." She told him.

"I never would have if I knew you were Jackson from 10,000 years ago." He retorted.

"Wait a second!" I yelled and everyone looked at me like they were surprised I would speak.

"What, boy?" Zeus asked irritated.

"How do you all know Jackson and her first name is Dani? What is her real name?"

"Child," Chiron began. "Jackson's real name is Dani Jackson. Your many-greats Aunt." My jaw dropped.

**A/N: Did you all like it? I hope this makes up for me being gone one month. I really liked this chapter. It explained some of Jackson's backstory which I really enjoyed writing. I like seeing Jackson angry. For some reason it's fun to write her mad. So, who saw that ending coming? Anyone? Yes, she is his many-greats Aunt. I had that coming from the beginning. So it would of came up sooner or later. Did you like it when she beat Mark, David, and Ashley? That was my favorite. Oh gosh, this makes me sound like some crazy psychopath because I like when they get tortured. Oh well. Well, give me your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to see in the future. Until next time! Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews favorites and follows. I greatly appreciate them. The beginning of this chapter explains Jackson, so sorry for the long paragraphs. I don't really have much to say in this authors note so let's just get on with the story!**

**Chapter 7**

Jackson's POV

"She has to go!" Zeus yelled at Chaos. After the Olympians showed up Chaos showed up as well and we all went to the Big House. I left Mark, David, and Ashley hanging even though Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon insisted I did. "She could have killed our children!"

Chaos sighed. "You could have killed her when you did the same thing to her. You all gave her the right to punish who ever if she seemed it fitting. Now you are all mad because she is punishing your kids and she is a threat to you?" Chaos starting raising his voice and all the Olympians were becoming scared. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Now, would you mind telling your side of the story to inform my Vanguards and refresh Jackson and my memory?"

Zeus sighed. "She was uncontrollable. She was a brat." I started to stand up from my seat I was sitting in but Chaos put a hand on my shoulder and I sat back down. Zeus continued. "She would curse us every night. She would put the camp in danger by leaving camp and bringing monsters to the border. Nobody would claim her and she could create things out of nowhere. Some of the things she created she used to try and harm us or our favorite children back then. We did what needed to be done."

Chaos looks at me. "Dani, your side of the story."

I nod and begin. "Let's start from the beginning. When I was ten, my mother died. I watched her die. The thing was, it wasn't a natural death or someone randomly shot her. I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard a scream. I went to my mom's room and found twelve people with her. You twelve Olympians were there and you each shot something out of your hands and she died. I gasped and that's when you realized I watched the whole thing. Zeus walked up to me and touched my head. The next thing I knew was I was at Camp Half-Blood. I tried to run away but somehow monsters always found me. I ran back to camp. I did this over and over. One day I used a plasma ball. That was the first day you Gods punished me."

Zeus interrupted. "That's a lie!"

"No it's not. Apollo, did I lie?" I ask him.

Zeus gives him a look and Apollo looks torn. Zeus wants him to lie, but he's the God of truth. He can't lie.

Apollo looks down. "No, you didn't lie."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, they punished me. I was ten and they did that to me. This happened very frequent since I was a year rounder. By age sixteen I ran away again, this time all of the Olympians sacred animals came after me. I, of course, ran back to camp again. When back I confronted the Gods and they all denied it. All except Apollo, of course, because he can't lie. That was a sure sign I knew they hated me. At age seventeen, I started picking on the Gods' kids. Of course, they hated it and punished me even more. The beatings became harsher. At age nineteen, I ran away, and again, more monsters and the sacred animals came for me. When I was running Chaos first showed up. He took care of the monsters and animals and faked my death. So the Dani Jackson you all knew, is dead. I became Chaos's number two and learned my powers. There's more but if I tell you." I shook my head. "Never mind. That's my side."

I got up from my seat and walked out of the Big House. Let them all discuss without me. I can't handle being in the same room with those people right now. Not even my squad, boyfriend, or the three Vanguards. I decide to go look at my three victims. I stand behind them and from the looks of it; they all look like they are dying, which doesn't surprise me. I go to the front of them and they all have a frightened look on their face. I should feel bad for them, but I don't.

"How are you all feeling?" I ask them all.

"If you're here for another round, just get it over with." Mark says.

I sighed. "I proved my point. I'm done beating you all for now. Next time, watch it before you do something stupid." I unchain them and they all fall to the ground. I start to walk away then stop. Without turning around I say. "Also, learn your manners." I continue walking.

I went to the beach and just lied there. I watched as some of the younger camper ran across the beach laughing. Behind them were, I'm guessing, their siblings trying to catch them. But no such luck, little kids always have the most energy. I looked to my right and see a couple walking my way holding hands and enjoying each other's company. To my left was an Athenian girl reading some book on architecture. That's a big surprise. I closed my eyes and I could still see the light shine through. A few seconds past before someone blocked my light. Without opening my eyes I talked to my light-blocker.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my light and I'm not in the mood to talk. So walk away."

"That's not really nice." Said a familiar voice. "Where are your manners?"

I open my eyes to a smirking Percy. "Haha, what a comedian. How did the meeting go after I left?"

He shrugs. "The Olympians started yelling at Lord Chaos and he got pissed. He yelled at them all saying he was Lord Chaos and he was in charge. They all looked like little scared dogs. Then Chaos said that they needed you or else the Greeks would fail." I did the go on sign with my hands and he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I said, Zeus said he wants Nico, Thalia, your squad, and me. But not you." He said in a small voice.

I closed my eyes to think. Zeus doesn't want me here and neither do the Olympians. They are being really stupid with their decision. I can take them all out, same with all the Titans, and I would still have energy to take on the Giants. Does he really want to deny me? Is he really that threatened by me to sacrifice the safeness of the camp? Well you know what? Let them fight their fight by themselves.

"What are you going to do?" Percy asked me.

"I'm going to talk to Chaos. If you don't see again, it was nice to meet you. Same with Nico and Thalia."

"You can't leave! What about your squad?" He asks me.

"They are my squad and they'd come to me after this job. I also said IF I don't see you again, I might see you again Percy." I reassure him.

"But that's an if. A big if."

I give him a strong smile. "See you when I see you, nephew."

He shakes his head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

I smile. "See ya, Percy." I walk away from the beach and head to the Chaos cabin.

I walk through the door and luckily, nobody is there. I breath out happy no one is here to question me. I didn't even realize I had breathed in. I walk to the basement. The basement has computer screens all over one of the walls. Another wall has two transporters with a pedestal to control where you are going. The third wall has guns, knives, and other weapons we use. The last wall I think was Leo's favorite to build and I know he begged Annabeth to put it in. It was a snack bar filled with, snacks, sodas, alcohol, and a little television.

I went to the transporters and typed on the pedestals Chaos's headquarters on Mars, knowing he would be there. I stepped on the transporter and everything went fuzzy. Within seconds I was in Chaos's room. I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and went to sit on the floor beside his throne. Apparently I took a nap because the next thing I know I woke up to Chaos clearing his throat. I quickly stood up.

"Father." I nodded my head. "The Olympians don't want me to help. I'm getting tired of them. What should I do?"

"Depends," He starts off. "Are you asking me as a father or as Lord Chaos?"

This question takes me by surprise. I think a little then I know my answer. "I know you want me to ask for fatherly advice, but not this time. Tell me what to do as Lord Chaos."

He sighs. "Alright then. As orders I want you to do…"

Percy POV

That whole conversation with Jackson took me with shock. I might never see her again. And before you start thinking stuff, yes I'm over her. I just feel close to her. Now, I won't see her again.

After my conversation at the beach I went to go eat dinner, since it was dinnertime. I walked to the dining pavilion. I walked past my old Poseidon table, the Zeus table, and the Hades table. At those tables were obviously Mark, David, and Ashley. And they looked awful. Their bandages were all over their bodies. On their faces were more bandages and you could see the blood oozing out of it. The blood still fresh looking. They all looked at me and I gave an apologizing look, no matter how much I hate them, they didn't deserve it. They all gave me a quick smiles then went back to their food.

I went to the Chaos table next and they all seemed oblivious to the fact that Jackson might never come back. Then again, I don't think she even told them. I went to the table and sat down with my food.

"Now that you're here, Percy, has anyone seen Jackson since the meeting? I'm a little worried." Alex asks us all. Everyone besides me shakes his or her heads except me. Alex turns to me. "Have you seen Jackson, Percy?"

"Um, yeah. I just got back from talking with her on the beach." I told him.

"And what did she say?"

"She said she had to go talk to Chaos." All of Chaos's squad groaned. "Why did you all groan?"

"Because," Lexi started. "When she goes to talk to Chaos, she goes all Commander."

"And what does that mean?" Nico asks.

"When she goes all Commander she tends to only care about her mission. Nothing else matters except the mission." Amber informed us.

"And that's bad?" Thalia asks still confused.

"Very." Adam and Joey say simultaneously.

Everything goes silent after that. I don't understand what's so bad, but whatever. My food wasn't that appetizing for some reason. I don't know what it was, but again, whatever. Today is Friday and it's capture the flag. I love capture the flag and maybe this will get my mind off Jackson.

After I finish-eating Chiron blows the conch and we all go over to him. He explains who will be siding with whom. I don't really pay attention much on whom we are with. And frankly, I don't really care. I just want to capture the flag and fight. Even though there is no real danger, I just want to fight.

After capture the flag, it ended at eight, we all went to the campfire. Our team won, of course, so the campfire is going to be fun. I went to go sit down next to Nico and Thalia since I haven't really talked with them today.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I greet them. Thalia waves at me then continues eating her smores.

"Hey, Perce." Nico greets me back.

"So, how are you two doing?" I ask them while looking at their hands, which are holding each other. Nico and Thalia blush so I decide to torture them another day and let them be happy today.

Nico mumbles something under his breath.

"What was that, Neeks?" Thalia asks.

"Yeah, what did you say, Nico?" I ask him equally eager to know what he said.

"I said, Holy shit." Nico informed us.

"And why would you say that?" I ask as Thalia turns around to look behind her.

"That's why." Thalia says pointing to Jackson walking this way in her full uniform, including her helmet, so you can't see her face.

Her squad runs up to her before anyone can react.

"There you are, Dani. Where have you been?" Lexi asks her.

Dani's helmet looks like one of those motorcycle helmets with the protective glass in the front so you can bring it up. Jackson lifts up the protective glass so you can see her face. She gives her squad the death glare, the one that is most absolutely terrifying. Her squad immediately backs away and looks like scared puppies. They look like their scared their master will beat them for talking out of line.

First Alex gets on one knee and bows his head respectively. Next Lexi does so as well, and then the rest of the squad does so as well.

"Commander," Lexi starts while raising her head slowly as if scared that's not what Jackson wants. "What are our orders?"

"Your orders are, when done with this job you will come with me. Never to return." Jackson says while showing no emotion.

"A-and you?" Adam asks equally, if not more, scared as well.

"Classified, Adam."

She walks right past them and walks straight up to Chiron. She whispers something in his ear and his eyes open as wide as can be. He then looks furious.

"That will not happen!" He yells at her.

She sighs and whispers something that I think I make out as Chaos's orders. And then, surprisingly, he yells again.

"I said before it will not happen!" This time he pushes her and she shakes her head.

She walks on top of the table Chiron usually sits at and clears her throat. "Campers, until further notice, I will be in charge of this camp."

I hear a bunch of whispers and finally someone talks, but I don't know whom it is. "And when will that be?"

"First, no talking out of line. Two, it will be until my squad and the three Vanguards are done with their work." Jackson says while showing no emotion. Murmurs erupt and the whole camp went berserk. "No objections." Jackson added while getting off the table and heading to the Chaos cabin.

I looked at Chiron and his face was red with anger. I don't think I have ever seen him that mad before. He's a good guy, the only one that cared about Thalia, Nico, and I after we left. Now, he's being treated like dirt. He doesn't deserve that. I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm going to talk to Jackson.

I stand up and start walking to the cabin. Halfway to the cabin someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Lexi and Alex.

"Don't do it." Lexi tells me. How did she know?"

"It's a suicide mission." Alex adds.

I sigh. "What gave it away?"

Lexi looks at Alex then back to me. "You had the same look Alex had the time he tried to talk to Jackson while she went all Commander. Didn't end well."

"What happened?" I ask Alex.

He cringes as he's remembering the memory when he confronted Jackson. "Let's just say it wasn't pretty. As Lexi said, it didn't end well. And this was when we were dating when she did this to me."

"I made up my mind, guys. I gotta try." I tell them both.

"Why are you so determined to help her?" Alex asks with a slight tone of jealously.

"Don't worry man. I'm not going to take her from you." His face relaxes. "I just want to help her. It's what friends do."

He shakes his head. "You have no idea what you're getting into, Perce." He walks away back to the campfire.

"Good luck, Percy." She smiles a sad smile and walks back in the same direction as Alex.

I continue walking to the Chaos cabin to talk to Jackson. She can't be that bad can she? I don't know what she did to Alex, but it didn't seem like she just talked to him. He looked pretty bad just remembering. Gods, I hope I make the right decision.

I finally reach the door to the Chaos cabin. Here goes nothing. I open the door and walk in.

**A/N: Can you say CLIFFHANGER? So, what do you all think Jackson will do now that she's going all Commander? Also, how do you think Jackson and Percy's conversation will be? And if you think that's all of Jackson's backstory, than you got a lot to learn. There's always more to the story. All right, that's all for this chapter. Give me your thoughts on it. Likes? Dislikes? I will always take them into consideration. Until next time, REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, apparently some of you don't know how to read the title of the story. It's called Chaos's Second in Command. I made Jackson his number two. Not Percy, get over it. Another thing, this story is about my OC, Jackson, so again, get over it. If you all want I can write another story while I do this one. I have some ideas already, so it's no problem. This new story would be with no OC. So tell me what you think about this idea. And again, this is my story with my OC. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm probably boring you now, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

Jackson's POV

I know what you are all thinking. You are all probably thinking why is she being a bitch? Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not personal. It's orders, and that's is what I do. Take orders from Chaos and order other people around. Like I said, nothing personal.

I was in the basement trying to communicate to Ebony, but no signal. She's supposed to be here soon, but maybe she just got a little side tracked. Right when I closed my search for Ebony I heard the door open, then footsteps, then the door close. I sighed and got up from my chair. It's probably one of the Vanguards. My squad would never be that stupid to talk to me when I'm Commander, not after the last time with Alex.

I walked up the stairs and found Percy looking nervous.

"Umm, how's it going Jackson?" I glared at him and he coughed. "I mean Commander."

I shake my head. "What do you want, Percy?" I ask him with a slightly irritated voice.

He takes a step back. "I-I wanted to know what's up with you."

"That's none of your concern." It hurts me to be like this, but that's what I have to do.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Percy tells me with some courage.

Again, I shake my head. "Percy, walk away." I try telling him politely.

"No. I want to know what's going on." He insists.

"I don't want to hurt you, Percy. Now, let it go." I say as I walk out the door of the Chaos cabin.

"JACKSON!" Percy yells as he runs after me.

This guy just doesn't give up, does he? "Go away, Percy. That's an order." I tell him while still having my back to him.

"No." He tells me. I hear gasps and I look around me. Apparently we have a crowd.

I turn around with a disbelieved face. "Did you tell me no?" I start to raise my voice. "I gave you a command, and you follow it. Now, I'm going to tell you again, Vanguard. Go away!"

"I said no, Jackson! Tell me what's up with you!" He screams at me.

I can feel anger boil inside of me. "Last chance, Vanguard. This is an order. By disobeying my order, I am not responsible for your well being."

"Chaos won't let that happen!" He tells me.

This makes my blood boil even more. "I'm not worried about him. Now, walk away!" I raise my voice a little more.

"I'm not leaving!" Percy says even louder.

Anger is completely boiled now. I bring up my hands to make a plasma ball. Now, this isn't a small plasma ball. It's a really huge one. Still charging my plasma ball I look at Percy. Fear is in his eyes. A smirk finds its way to my lips. I look back at the ball and it is finished charging. Closing my eyes, I fire the ball at Percy. While firing it I hear a voice scream no. I open my eyes, but it's too late. I look where Percy was and he's not there. So did it hit him?

I run up to where a big crowd is. The thing that is weird is that Nico and Thalia are holding up Percy, while being covered with bruises all over his arms and face. He also has a huge hole in his shirt that looks like it was burnt. He's probably bruised under his clothing as well. I walk closer to the crowd and the campers part for me to walk through. The first thing I see is my squad, without Alex, standing by each other. Amber and Lexi are both crying and Adam and Joey are trying to comfort her, but you can tell that they are trying hard not to cry.

This worries me a lot. I must look confused because Joey looks at me with pity and points to someone on the floor. This person has a hole through their stomach that also reaches their chest. There are bruises all over their body and blood is on the floor around him. I still can't see who the person is though. I walk closer to them and I see who it is. Tears fall from my eyes.

It was Alex, my boyfriend.

The tears are falling hard and fast. I try to make them stop, but no use. I killed Alex. I killed my boyfriend. I can kill almost the whole race of Zanopians and not shed a single tear. But killing my boyfriend, a whole different story.

I hand is placed on my shoulder and I slowly turn to see Lexi. Tears are falling from her face the same as mine. What have I done?

I turn around and again, the campers part for me. I walk to Half-Blood Hill and turn around. There are murmurs coming from the crowd. I shake my head and cross the border.

"DANI!" I turn around to see Lexi. I glare at her for calling me that. She runs to me and stops and front of me and I'm still glaring even thought I'm hurt on the inside. "You don't have to BS with me, Dani. I'm your best friend. I'm there for you." I open my mouth to say something but she continues. "Just tell me where you are going. With, and I'm sorry for bringing it up, but with Alex gone and you are going to Chaos knows where, I'm in charge. Tell me where you are going please, Dani." Lexi pleads.

I sigh heavily. "I'm not sure. Probably going off the grid for a while." I give her a tight embrace. "I'll miss you. Take care of everyone while I'm gone."

She nods and walks away from me. I turn invisible and transport away. I transport back to Mars' base in my room. It's just how I left it. Nothing changed. I sigh and turn visible again. I go to my bed and lay down to sleep. That night, the dreams came hard.

In my dream I'm back at Camp-Half Blood. On top of the Big House's roof to be exact. I look around me and I see all the campers being slaves. Over at the strawberry field the kids are being worked to the bone. It also happens to be scorching out, to make matters worse. Everywhere else kids are doing work. Some are building statues, of what; I have no clue because they are not completed. I try shouting, but apparently nobody hears me. I spot my squad and the three Vanguards and Ebony serving some things. I look closer and I realize they are Zanopians. I try to yell at the Zanopians, but surprise surprise, they don't hear me. Although, one does look my way.

This one is the Zanopian that Lexi and Percy are waiting on. He walks up to the Big House and jumps on to the roof. Conclusion: Zanopians jump really high! It looks me right in the eyes and open it's mouth and says in a really deep voice.

"Come back to this camp. Watch me work these demi-gods to the bone. I will kill them each slowly and painfully. You killed my race and I will do the same with yours. You brought this upon yourself and these campers. You left them in time of need."

I shake my head. "No. I left because I had to. The Gods hate me and I…" I trail off.

"You killed your beloved lover. I know. Who do you think made him do it?" I give him a slightly confused face. He laughs. "I see you have forgotten we Zanopians can control bodies."

"No. Alex was strong. He would of fought back." I tell him.

"He fought a great battle. But in the end, it was I who won. I always do."

I smirk. "Yeah, 'cause you won when I killed more than half your race and when I killed your wife in front of you and your kids. Then when I killed your kids in front of you."

"Never speak of it!" He yells and lungs at me

I try to move my feat, but they are stuck to the roof. He lunges at me and goes straight through me and my body dissolves.

I wake up with a jolt. The Zanopians are going to invade Camp Half-Blood. I should send a notice to Lexi. But that's not my problem now, it's theirs. I won't go back. They can survive without me.

I'm done.

Percy's POV

Everything happens so fast that I can barely register what is going on. One second I'm scared for my life, the next I being burned and Nico and Thalia are holding me up. Then Jackson leaves and Lexi tells everyone to go mind their own business and orders Nico and Thalia to take me to the infirmary. Once I get there, I automatically fall asleep. And, with no dreams.

I wake up and the first thing I see is Jackson's squad, minus Alex, with Nico and Thalia. Nobody notices I'm awake so I grunt and Thalia comes over to me first and hits my shoulder and I wince.

"What the Hell, Thalia?" I scream, "That hurt."

A single tear falls from her right eye. "Good, you left me worried sick. I thought you were dead!"

"I can assure you, I'm not dead. I'm just in a lot of pain." I assure her.

"Can you stand?" Lexi asks me.

"Not sure. Hey, where's Alex?" All of their faces go pale.

"Perce," Nico starts off. "Alex was the one who saved you. He died."

Finally, it all hits me. The events play clearly in my head over and over again. I can't believe it. This is actually happening.

With all of my strength, I get up. Adam and Joey help me at first, then I get the hang of it and they leave me be. I have a small limp, but other than that, I'm fine.

"I'll be back." Lexi tells us all. "I have to do some stuff back at HQ and talk to Chaos. Adam, you're in charge." He nods and she walks off.

"I'm going for a walk." I tell them and they all nod in agreement.

I walk to Zeus's fist and sit against it. I hear leaves crunch behind me and I turn to see Nico.

"Where's Thals? I thought you two were inseparable?" I tease him.

"She's with the rest of the squad ordering the campers around." He sits down next to me. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I feel like shit. It's my fault that Alex is dead. If I hadn't had aggravated Jackson, then none of this would have happened. It should have been me dead."

"Don't do that." Nico says in a really serious voice.

"Do what?"

"Put the blame on you. You couldn't have foretold that. What's done is done. It sucks what happened. But that's the way it has to be."

"Like Bianca?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Exactly like her. You saw what her death did to me. I don't want that for you, man."

I smile. "Thanks, Nico."

"No problem. Now, let's head back."

I nod and we walk back to the Big House. As soon as we get there, we see Lexi running at full force. She runs to us and behind her are the rest of her squad and Thalia. Lexi has a worried face.

"What's wrong, Lexi?" I ask her.

"It's Dani. She sent a message. It said she had a dream." She informs us.

"And?" Nico presses.

"And, the Zanopians are coming for an attack." She tells us.

**A/N: First off, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is just hard. Second, did you like it? Tells me your thoughts on this chapter. Likes? Dislikes? Hates? Loves? Anything really. Also, tell me about if I should make my other story that I stated in my A/N before this chapter. Well, till next time. Review! **


End file.
